Returning to the Kingdom of Equestria/The Heroes, Forest Denizens and Shrunken Group, Get to Know Each Other
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest/Epic (2013 Film) Crossover (Back in the forest, the expedition were still flying when they see the non-serious members getting tired. Feeling sorry for them, they knew that it’s getting late and decided to rest for the night in a nearby enclosed glen. Even Sora’s group is already introduced to Kairi and Tommy’s groups and already learned about them being shrunk down) Knuckles: I don’t get it. Why are resting here for the night when the Kingdom of Equestria is close? Cloud: I don’t know either. But regardless, we need to rest our birds and wings for a while. (Later after settling in, the group finally decide to get to know one another) Twilight Sparkle: Well, we got a bunch of questions to ask you humans. Shrunken humans: Really? Dil: Like what? Sonic: Any question we ask and that you know about, just answer. Shadow: Like, for example; Why have the humans come here to Equestria Forest after being absent for a long time? Cosmo: And what was that monster that cuts down and eats trees? (Realizing and understanding, Kairi and Tommy’s groups explained away) Kairi: Well, normally, humans are here because they visit forests like this to study them and respect them. Namine: That’s right. Bubbles: Especially to flowers besides trees. (She giggles a bit) Omega: But what about the monster Cosmo asked about? Buttercup: Good question, Omega…. (Kairi’s group turned to Tommy’s group, making the others turn to them as well) Sora: You know about this monster? (A short pause) Tommy: Well, let’s just say that we somewhat know about it. Dil: And it’s not a monster. It’s called a machine. Forest group: “Machine?” Cid: Kind of like those girls’ music thing-a-ma-bob they play music on at that man’s house. Tommy’s group: Exactly! Tikal: And what kind of machine is it that cuts down and eats trees? Ace: It’s what we call a Leveler. Forest group: “Leveler?” Cait Sith: A type of mon…. (Corrects himself) ''Machine that cuts down and eats trees? Billy: Yeah. Braeburn: That’s what it does. Cream: How horrible…. Cheese: (Concerned) Chao, chao…. Snake: Only if you livesssss in a tree. Ace: That’s right. Adagio: Excuse us?! Knuckles: We ''do live in trees! (Realizing, Ace quickly changed) Ace: Oh. Sorry. Snake: But that’ssss what happenssss to…. (Ace punches him) Snake: I meansssss, ssssssorry for hurting you. Rouge: Another question. Shadow: Do you have anything to do with this Leveler cutting down and eating trees? Kairi’s group: Yeah. Do you? (Silence as Tommy’s group tried to think of something to say upon noticing Kairi’s group and the forest group looking at them in either suspicion or concern. Then they quickly acted innocent) Tommy’s group: No way! Thunderlane: Why would we have something to do with a machine that cuts down and eats trees? (Kairi’s group and the forest group got calmly concerned and suspicious) Fluttershy: Is it gonna come to the Kingdom of Equestria? Tommy’s group: (Casually) Nah! Arturo: Nothing to worry about. Silver: What makes you say that? Arturo: Oh, well, uh…. Snake: (Casually) It’sssss trapped. Ace: (Confused with Snake) Tr…? (Realizes, then lies as well) Oh, yeah! Trapped! (The forest group ends up falling for the lie while Kairi’s group, knowing about the truth, just remained silent, calmly shocked about Tommy’s group lying to their new friends) Blaze: Wait, you mean “trapped” as in…? Tommy’s group: Yep! Tifa: Oh, we get it! Aerith: The red marks on the trees! Shadow: But why did you clean the red mark off that baobab before we shrunk you? (Tommy’s group, realizing what Shadow meant by the baobab tree, quickly lied) Ace: Oh, that! Because I didn’t realize that the red marks meant telling the Leveler to “stay away!” (Tommy’s group turned to Kairi’s group for support) Ace: Right? (Kairi’s group gave in calmly and in agitation) Kairi’s group: (A little bitterly) Yeah. Blossom: (A little flatly) Didn’t realize our mistake. Cloud: Good. Charmy: And we’re sure a little red mark smudge on Pitch’s tree can keep the Leveler away! (Realizing that Charmy’s talking about Pitch and that the baobab tree is his prison, Tommy’s group understood while Kairi’s group got secretly concerned) Tommy’s group: Exactly again! (The forest group then began to leave to do some errands) Xion: Where are you going now? Riku: A little food gathering for dinner. Yuffie: Any allergies? Shrunken humans: Nope. Forest group: Okay. (Then with that, the forest group left. Then Kairi’s group glared flatly at Tommy’s group) Tommy’s group: What? Buttercup: (Sarcastically) What’s the next story you can concoct, Pinocchios? (Realizing they meant the lies they just told, Tommy’s group felt bad a bit, but then shook it off) Ace: Oh, come on! It’s just a little white lie. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Comet Tail: What can hurt them? Blossom: Um, a lot! Bubbles: Why didn’t you just tell the truth? Ace: Because not all of us are tree-huggers like you! (Shocked on what Ace said, Kairi’s group then groaned in agitation) Buttercup: (Evenly) Well, not all of us are destroyers like you! Ace: We are not destroyers! Blossom: Then why are you marking trees then? (A short pause, then….) Blossom: Exactly. Soarin: But…! Blossom: No buts! Buttercup: One of these days, you’ll realize the consequences! And that’ll get you in trouble! Kairi: Not to mention ruin a new friendship! (Suddenly, they heard Mushu and Fidget) Mushu and Fidget: Like she said. (They turned and saw Mushu and Fidget standing there with their arms crossed and with a glare) Fidget: Mushu and I almost left when we overheard this. Mushu: And regardless that we’re not open to humans, Fidget and I guess we’ll agree with the girly group. (Then Tommy’s group felt guilty a bit) Tommy’s group: We get it…. Kairi’s group, Mushu, and Fidget: Good. Namine: And we’ll keep your lie a secret. Xion: On the condition that you tell them the truth at the Kingdom of Equestria tomorrow. Promise? Snake: Okayssssss. Arturo: We’ll tell the truth later. Tommy: We promise. (Mushu and Fidget gave in smugly after Tommy and Kairi’s groups looked at them) Mushu: Fine. Your secret lie is safe with us. Fidget: But don’t blame us if you get in trouble. Mushu: And Fidget and I especially can’t wait to be pleased when we see the boy group’s looks on their face when the truth is out. Fidget: I can hardly wait…. (Silence, then the forest group finally returned with fruits and edible berries) Forest group: Got the food! (Later, as they ate, they continued getting to know one another) Sora: So, Kairi, what forest do you, your sisters, and friends come from? Kairi: Actually, my sisters and I used to live in a city. Namine and Xion: That’s right. Tommy: So do me and Dil. Except we live in a city with our parents. Sora’s group: “City?” Xion: Yeah. A city. Namine: Buildings, traffic, roads, lights…. Kairi: Ever heard of it? Brick: We heard a little bit of it. Cloud: That’s right. Rarity: We’re still learning about the outside world beyond the forest. Roxas: Do cities have trees? Kairi’s group: Sometimes. Tommy: But not all of them like this. Ace: And besides, trees are nothing special to us at times. Adagio: But how can you live without trees? Tommy’s group: Easy. Flash Sentry: We have gardens. Pinkie Pie: But trees also give life. Rainbow Dash: Especially the clouds, the rain, the snow, even the air. Espio: And we sometimes use little fire to give life to new trees. Charmy: Yep! Blaze: Too much fire will kill a forest. Vector: And you can take that to the bank! (Seeing a hawk fly by far away in the sky not seeing them, the group just sat there) Bubbles: Such a beautiful hawk…. Cosmo: No matter how they act as predators to us Forest Spirits. Pokey Pierce: What do you mean? Cosmo: Well, hawks aren’t always predators to us. (The shrunken humans got interested) Shrunken humans: Really? Max: Yeah. Tell them, Kayla. Kayla: Very well, Max. (She explained away) Kayla: Remember when we told you that we must avoid getting eaten by hawks? (The shrunken humans nod) Kayla: Well, there is a legend that we Forest Spirits believe is true. It’s said that hawks can also be used as flying steeds for us in our time of need. Shrunken humans: Really? Snake: Like whatsssss? Kayla: Like, well, the Time of Great Danger and Sorrow. Buttercup: “The Time of Great Danger and Sorrow?” Bubbles: What’s that? Kayla: Glad you asked. Shadow: The Time of Great Danger and Sorrow dates back to many years ago when Myotismon and his army, as well as their god, Pitch, almost destroyed Equestria Forest and our kingdom. Big: That time when humans were driven away in fear. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Barret: Thankfully, when the Forest Warriors were first created by Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks, Elemental Spirits of Nature bless her, they tamed some hawks as their steeds the same way they did regular birds. Vincent: And with their help, distracted Myotismon and his army that time while Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks called upon the Elemental Spirits of Nature to weaken Myotismon and his army and Pitch, especially when they were first named the Rulers and Shaman Queen of Equestria by a pod. Red XIII/Nanaki: That’s right. And because of that, Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks used that power to trap Pitch in a tree and then as for Myotismon and his army, we thankfully banished them to a remote area they eventually called Glob Valley. Ickis: And over the years, Myotismon and his army always continued to fight with us over the fate of this forest and the world. Krumm: Yeah. Especially if they want to release Pitch. Oblina: Despite being weakened without him and any other pollution. Popple: And if we hope to stop Myotismon and his army again if that time comes again, we’ll be ready with our new pod, see? (Understanding, the shrunken humans got it) Sonic: And seeing how we respect a hawk, despite that they’re predators to us…. Shadow: The hawk also represents hope and redemption to our clan. (Then with that explanation finished, Shadow changed the subject) Shadow: Anyway, what was your city life like, girls? Kairi: Normal, but fun. But we always loved forests growing up. Namine: Yeah. We had a good life, despite that our father died when we were little. Bubbles: And we also love flowers. Xion: But weeks ago, our mother died from brain cancer. Blossom: That is true. Buttercup: But thankfully, her inheritance money gave Kairi, Namine, and Xion the chance to move in with me and my sisters, as well as that man you mentioned. Tifa: Hence why those three girls are newcomers. Aerith: Did you go through all of the Five Stages of Grief? Kairi’s group: Yes. (Tommy’s group, feeling sorry for Kairi’s group along with the forest group, understood) Tommy’s group: We get it…. (Then Ace spoke up) Ace: Well, that doesn’t mean you become immediate tree-huggers. (The group got confused) Silver: What do you mean? Caramel: You got to understand that not all of the world has a lot of forests, even if you Forest Spirits live in your trees. Applejack: Our tree homes are fine. Snake: Aw, you jusssst don’t know about it. (Ace punches him) Snake: I meanssss, don’t underssstand. Aria: Not know or understand what? Tommy: Well, forests normally aren’t always pretty like yours. It has animals and plants that appear dangerous. Dil: And not to mention fictional meddlesome bugs like…. (Kairi’s group and the forest group got shocked) Kairi’s group and forest group: “Fictional meddlesome bugs?!” Tommy: Dil! Dil: Uh, not that you’re meddlesome nor fictional. (He chuckles sheepishly as the forest group glared angrily) Vector: This coming from a group that marks protection on trees? Shadow: And are you saying that just our clan are “fictional meddlesome bugs?” Dil: No, it’s just…! (He groans in annoyance) Dil: Just hear us out! Ace: “Fictional meddlesome bugs” are just words. Billy: You know…. Arturo: “Fictional” means something that doesn’t appear real and “meddlesome” means something annoying and pesky. (They suddenly see the forest group and even Kairi’s group still glaring angrily) Buttercup: (Snarky) Oh, you mean like our new friends in this forest? Ace: No, no, no! What Arturo meant was…. (He struggles to think on what to say along with Arturo) Arturo: What I meant to say was…. (Realizing they were just trying to be nice, Kairi’s group and the forest group calmed their anger down and the Mane Seven’s group went up to Tommy’s group) Sonata: What you mean is…. Not like you. (Then the Mane Seven started singing to Tommy’s group) Twilight Sparkle: You think we’re fictional meddlesome bugs Rainbow Dash: And you’ve seen so many places I guess it must be so Sunset Shimmer: But still we cannot see If the insult you say are us Rarity: How can there be so much That you don’t know? (Tommy’s group tried to speak up, but Fluttershy ushered them to stop) Fluttershy: You don’t know (Then Blaze magically puts their campfire out and the glen illuminated by the moonlight, revealing both the forest’s beauty and its beauty, amazing the shrunken humans. Then the Mane Seven and Dazzlings started singing as they began to teach Tommy’s group with Kairi’s group and the forest group’s help) Adagio: You think you own Whatever forest you land on Trixie: The earth is just a dead thing You can claim Sonata: But we know every Mineral and plant and creature Has a life Has a spirit Has a name Starlight: You think the only people Who are people Are the people Who look and think like you Aria: But if you walk the footsteps Of a Forest Spirit You’ll learn things You never knew Applejack: You never knew Mane Seven: Have you ever heard The wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Dazzlings: Or ask the grinning Bobcat why he grins? Mane Seven and Dazzlings: Can you sing With all the voices of the forest? Can you paint With all the colors of the wind? Can you paint With all the colors of the wind? (Finally understanding, Tommy’s group began to have some fun doing things with Kairi’s group and the forest group as the song continued. Even Mushu and Fidget are slowly starting to warm up to Tommy’s group during this) Twilight Sparkle: Come run and fly the hidden trails Of the forest Rainbow Dash: Come taste the sunsweet berries Of the earth Rarity: Come roll in all the riches All around you Fluttershy: And for once Never wondered what they’re worth Applejack: The rainstorm and the river Are our brothers Pinkie Pie: The butterflies and the robins Are our friends Sunset Shimmer: And we are all connected To each other Mane Seven: In a circle Dazzlings: In a hoop Mane Seven and Dazzlings: That never ends Adagio: How high does An oak tree grow? Aria: If you cut it down Trixie: Then you’ll never know Mane Seven: Then you’ll never hear The wolf cry to the blue corn moon Dazzlings: For whether we are Different from big to small Mane Seven and Dazzlings: We need to sing with All the voices of the forest We need to paint with All the colors of the wind Mane Seven: You can own The earth and still Dazzlings: All you own Is earth until Mane Seven and Dazzlings: You can paint with All the colors of the wind (After the song ended, Tommy’s group gave in calmly and understood silently. Then with that, the group stretched a bit and deciding to get to sleep for the night since it’s now getting late, they went to their sleeping spots at their resting place in the glen) Coming up: After morning comes, the group finally return to the Kingdom of Equestria to explain what is going on and to consult this Rafiki about the pod. Elsewhere, Myotismon and his army threaten Bowser and Discord to tell them where our heroes have taken the pod or they’ll kill them.